


Shy Taste

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bedroom, Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, MX, Oral, Orgasm, POV Female Character, Sex, Sexy, Vaginal, cum, female orgasm, kitchen, kpop, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Shy Taste

Pushing into the entryway of the dorm, you grasped at Shownu’s arm, holding it close to your side. The place seemed oddly quiet and you were sure that the other members had to be either asleep or out—it just wasn’t like them to be this silent. You’d felt shy the entire night, the blush on your cheeks feeling rather permanent as you moved from the walk-in towards the kitchen for a drink. Shownu had suggested you both have soda and you were buzzing at the idea of carbonation.

Dinner had left a pleasant taste in your mouth and had given you time to spend with your boyfriend Shownu void of most interruptions that his life as an idol made prevalent. Through the entire dinner, he’d flirted with you and touched at your exposed skin as much as he could, making you flush and squirm. You’d never felt so bashful as you did when you were with Shownu, and tonight was no different.

Keeping ahold of his bare forearm, you entered the kitchen, your fingers playing against the warm honey of his skin, your eyes rolling to look up at his face. Disconnecting, you moved to lean against a counter as he fished into the fridge and then handed you a soda, the can immediately cooling your hands. He smiled at you as you popped the pull tab of the can and brought it up to your lips to sip. With a sharp exhale, you smiled wide, licking your lips, “Ah, so good.” You whispered, opening your eyes only to focus on Shownu, who was staring back, his half-chugged soda sitting by the wayside.

You could have swallowed your tongue, your cheeks immediately burning and eyes focusing on the male as he walked towards you. His hands met your waist and you wiggled a bit, putting the soda down on the counter behind you, “Shownu, I…”

“Shh. Y/N, I can’t take it anymore. You’re so sexy.” He said as he came closer and pushed his hands between your knees, feeling up to your thighs. You shook, feeling the pleasure of his touch strike deep in your core. You didn’t know what you had done to be so sexy and you certainly hadn’t been trying to affect him in such a way; so this was all a bit of a shock. Regardless, you were like ice in his hands, melting instantly. Moving closer to you, Shownu would kiss at your jaw and remove a hand to slip it behind you and swat at your backside, forcing you to move from the counter with a squeak. He smirked, “Get to the bedroom, Noona.”

You blinked and realized what he was suggesting, the meaning of it hitting you all at once. Shownu would swat your ass again, making it jiggle a bit, the tips of his fingers causing a sting which propelled you forward. Sodas forgotten, you looked in the direction he wanted you to go.

Heading for the bedroom, he cutely chased after you, making you giggle as you crossed the threshold into his room. After you both entered, he shut the door behind him with his foot and stepped towards you, the dim light of the room making his skin look gorgeous, the tan color like a dream. His hands came up and gently shoved you onto the bed, your knees buckling as you fell back on the soft plush of the bed, the spread catching you.

Dropping to the bed, he started at your heel and kissed up your leg. Over a knee and up the interior of your thigh, he had you breathless after only a few moments. His hands pushed up your skirt, forcing it over your hips to reveal your more sensitive areas to him. Admiring your underwear, he hooked his fingers into them and pulled them down and off, dropping them onto the floor beside the bed. Leaning forward, he gave one firm kiss to your thigh before kissing the crown of your pubic area. His tongue slowly flicked against you and your back arched, hands immediately finding his hair and gripping, “Shownu….” You whimpered breathlessly, your thighs twitching open further.

Tongue invading you, he licked and sucked at your clitoris, using his chin as the center of his strength as he tasted his fill, tongue working fast. He had you moaning his name in no time, your hand fisting in his hair and pulling a bit as you pushed your hips down and against his mouth, needing to feel all you could. Your urgency and the feeling of how wet you were against his tongue had him hard and rocking his hips against the bed, grinding. Groaning against your pussy, he lapped harder, causing you to shake. He wanted you to feel good, wanted you to cum against his mouth. He wanted to feel it—a shy girl falling apart so perfectly.

Barely five minutes passed before you were shuddering out, “I’m going to—nn, Shownu, please!” You gasped, throwing your head back against the bed as you came undone, falling apart. You shook hard enough to cause the bed to creak, seeing stars as you flooded his tongue, your legs trembling. The urge to clamp them together was strong, but you tried your best to keep them apart. He smirked and gently licked to aid you through your orgasm, his hand tight to your inner thigh to keep it open.

When you’d calmed, he gave affectionate kisses to your center, kneading your thigh with his hand before lifting himself enough to look up at you. You couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes, feeling totally embarrassed by the entire situation. He looked so sexy between your legs, and with what he’d just done to you, you felt you might die.

Licking his lips, he used a hand to pop his jaw, the muscles there being rather tired from use. He smirked, chuckling softly, “You know, you taste just as sweet as you look…” He said, dropping his head to kiss at your thigh once more, “And so shy…”

***

Kihyun, who had just returned home, was standing in the kitchen, staring at the half-empty soda cans. Groaning, he picked up the trash can and swept them into it with a huff, “Was that so hard?” He asked himself, his voice soft in the room, the other members still out and about. Sighing, he put the trash can back, “Filthy.”

He had no idea.


End file.
